Harry Potter and the Feeling of Love
by Lingielou88
Summary: HPCharmed Xover what will happen when voldemort finds out that Harrys new friend is related to the Charmed one and will Harry realise that he is in love with Kim? Hermione and Ron help to realize that id it falling for her plz r&r my frist story ever post


Harry Potter and the Feeling of Love

By Lingielou

SUMMARY: This my story of Harry Potter and Charmed but its Harry Potter all the way through and the charmed ones will only be in it at the beginning I think I will see how it goes. Basically this Harry and co 7th year there are major spoilers but plz don't let that put you off reading it there are going to be many adventures and romance and everything else Plz R&R xxx 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters at all they are all JK Rowling's but I do wish they were mine lol but that will never happen. Oh well on with the story.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Harry Potter was no ordinary boy he was a wizard. He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry that he loved. He met his best friends there Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

At this moment in time Harry was sat in his room at the Dursleys. He was thinking about last year and his new friend that joined Hogwarts at the beginning of last year she made friends with Hermione and they soon became best friends and the Four of them started to hang out with each other and they all became best friends.

Also last year Harry and the Gang fought Voldemort again and again they came out with only scratches apart from Harry who was put into a coma for the last three weeks of school, which his friends didn't think that was going to come out of. But he did and now he is back at the Dursley's once again.

"Boy get down here NOW" shouted Uncle Vernon's voice from the bottom of the stair's. Harry sighed and got up from his bed and went downstairs. Once he was in the kitchen he turned to his uncle and said

"what do you want uncle Vernon"? He looked at his uncle for a few minutes wondering why his uncle called him till his uncle pointed behind him. Harry turned and there stood in the front room was his new friend that he met last year Kim. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open he couldn't believe that she was here of all people to save him from the Dursley's it was Kim.

He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug and said, "I can't believe you're here what are you doing here"? He pulled out of the hug and looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"I am here to ask you if you wanted to come to my home for the rest of summer that's if you want to am not forcing you it's up to you" she smiled shyly at him and he just smiled back and said " of course I do I don't want to stay here a minute longer come and help me pack and then we can go". They both went up stairs and stated to pack Harry's things that he need for school.

"So were it that that you said that you lived" asked Harry.

" I told you last year that I live in San Francisco with my aunts" replied Kim.

" Oh yeah I remember now but I can't go out of England I haven't got a passport" said Harry.

"Don't worry about that I have a special way of getting there trust me" said Kim with a huge smile on her face.

The next half an hour was filled with packing Harry's trunk and talking about what they have both been up to all summer. Kim told Harry that Albus Dumbledore would come and see then tomorrow to see how everything was and said that Dumbledore wanted to talk to Harry about something but wouldn't say.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "that's what Dumbledore's like he will never tell until its time. I hate it when he does that".

"I take were done here I will just call my uncle to come pick us up" said Kim

Harry nodded but was surprised that she didn't pull out a mobile but shouted out Leo and within seconds blue white orbs came swirling out of nowhere and formed in a man. Harry's face paled and didn't know what to do so he just stood there really still and quiet.

" Harry this is my Uncle Leo he going to take you to my home and I will follow with your things ok".."Harry" Kim turned and looked at Harry and saw that he was shocked. Kim giggled and said "it's ok Harry I promise I will explain everything when we get to my house I promise"

Leo smiled at Harry and said "am sorry if I startled you Harry just hold onto my arm and we will be at our destination in a second I promise"

Harry made a small noise in the back of his throat and took a step forward and took hold of Leo's arm like he asked and then he was gone.

Kim sighed and Said to herself "this is going to be hard for Harry I just hope that he will accept it" and with that she grabbed a hold on Harry things and orbed out like Leo.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

A/n I hope that you will enjoy this story it is my first ever story but I promise that it will get better plz r&r and tell me what you think and if I need to changed anything it would be appreciated thank you all that read this.


End file.
